Ho Burger
"Look, Gary, Indiana is the best state ever." ''- Ho Burger 2016'' Bio Ho Burger is a 15 year old loser, and no one cares enough to write Ho Burger's bio other than Ho Burger, so if it get's written that's who did it. Trivia *He is slightly obese. This is not yet confirmed due to choppy evidence. *For some reason, everybody seems to hate Ho Burger. *Hates chairs. *Is a fat fucking piece of shit. *Doesn't know what a "thigh gap" is *His birth name is Whore Hamburger. *On The Pimpmunk Show After Show (A big Fucking Mess) Ho Burger briefly served as Brians' running mate, resulting in the infamous BritShit2016 campaign, this would only arise after the initial Brit v. Shit decision, in which Pimp took not only TommyfromtheBRONX's vote, but Tony Cockarino's as well.This crass decision would result in the show being deemed a pimptatorship by the chat. However, a strange outcry from Ho Burger supporters in the chat (which have been deemed the Holetariat by historians) seemed to resonate with a powerful figure on the show, leading them to overule Pimp's decision and give us the cringey, monotone, listless performance of Ho Burger. Tragically, Ho Burger would be unceremoniously kicked from the show in exchange for the purchase of a chair. This was, of course, fullfilled by Xaphan "Chair Guy" 6669. *He is literally 15 *He is a commonly used animal on milk farms *Whenever pimpmunk is deciding if Ho should be brought on, he takes a poll of Ho burger, or Noburger. Noburger is actually a powerful incantation that will vanish Ho on the spot. *NOBURGER *HOburger may be written as Hydroxyl wine grape whereas Hoburger may be written as Holmium Hamburger. **The latter form should be eater with caution as Holmium compounds can cause severe damage if inhaled, consumed orally, or injected. While the biological effects of Hoburger over a long period of time are not known, viewers are cautioned to regulate their Hoburger dosage with care. *NOburger may be written as Nitric oxide Patty. **The environmental effects of NOburger include acid rain and ozone layer depletion. **The United Nations General Assembly voted to designate September 16 as "World Ozone Day", to commemorate the signing of the Montreal Protocol, an international treaty designed to protect the ozone layer by phasing out the production of numerous substances that are responsible for ozone depletion. **This may explain why Pimpmunk has to decide if Hoburger is to be brought on the show. *HOburger is a nice guy. Quotes *''"War is bad."'' *''"It's a gaming, idiot!"'' (In reference to Twitch.tv) *''"Cannibalism's great, fuck you!"'' *''"I was trying to be like 2-pack."'' (In reference to rapper, Tupac Shakur) *''"A lot of people do?! I'm not a lot of people! I put posters the way God intended it!"'' (In response to Lance Cpl. Thomas' ridicule of the single Trailer Park Boys Poster displayed in his room) *''"Look...I'm a nice guy..."'' *''"Weed, man!"'' *''"I have peanut butter, are there any dogs around?" (see here ) *"Doing this pose hurts my neck."'' *''"I flew towards my window like a dragon."'' Gallery Ho_Down.gif FVMXLMVLMXL.png FuckHoburger.jpg Ho Burger Approves The Pimpmunk Show Wikia.png|Ho Burger Approves this Wiki. ChhFExjWIAAm9a5.jpg Image (1).jpg Hfdhsk.png crawloutthewindow.png|Ho crawling out the window, in HD Bhgf.png List of Appearances #Episode 19 #Just Talking & crazy E-Begging #The Pimpmunk Show After Show (A big Fucking Mess) (Episode 22's Aftershow) #When Mutant Assholes Attack #When it's Random #Tick Tock #Hi World #Oh Yeah #A moment Of Pimpmunk #The Chill Factor #The HoBurger Ho Down Links *Youtube *Twitter Category:Guest Category:Fat ass